Beneath the Bleachers
by shotofvanilla
Summary: What I think went down after the interrupted Klaine kiss in Asian F. T for Klaine kisses/ make-out scenes.


**Look I wrote stuff! Sorry it's so late; I meant to finish this like, a week ago. Enjoy! (and tell me how I'm doing, because I still don't know how to write this stuff).**

**Disclaimer: Still no own. Otherwise that Klaine staircase**

** kiss wouldn't have been interrupted.**

* * *

><p>"You always zig when I think you're about to zag," his boyfriend smiles as he moves down a step. "And I love that about you." Now Blaine's look at him with these heart eyes and shuffling closer, reaching a hand out. He makes a move to kiss Kurt, but Kurt's eyes instinctively flick to his right, where a bunch of kids are walking down the steps beside them. Blaine's glances over too, and he settles back, sighing disappointedly. The moment's ruined, so he places an awkward hand on Kurt's shoulder, looking at him apologetically with his eyes.<p>

Kurt smiles understandingly as he feels the disappointment swell up in him. Blaine had transferred so they could be closer, and while sitting next to each other in Glee club and walking each other to classes is nice, it's really no different than how it was at Dalton. Except now there's judging eyes and more drama than any school really ought to have this early, and Kurt's worried that Blaine will see his mistake and want to transfer back, standing up to bullies be damned.

His eyes flick to Blaine's perfect lips again, wanting to just swoop in easily to taste them, but he can here another pack of student's making their way down the steps, and the bells about to ring for next period anyways. Kurt glances at Blaine's eyes and still sees the sad disappointment there, and wishes he could easily take it all away.

A brilliant idea flashes through his mind, and he leans towards Blaine to whisper, "Come with me."

He turns before he can see Blaine's confusion, and starts taking out his phone, firing off a quick text. He's got French next period, so he can afford to skip, and he already knows, due to their study dates, that Blaine has AP Government next, which is really just a review for an upcoming quiz. He glances down as he sees the reply from Quinn.

_Just be out before break begins._

He grins, tucking his phone away and reaching behind him to take Blaine's hand. "Feel like skipping?" he asks conversationally, turning his head to look at Blaine as they away from the steps.

"Sure," Blaine replies, shrugging and looking at Kurt contentedly. "Why?"

Kurt pauses, turning to take both of Blaine's hands so that they're facing each other, the flowers still clutched in one of his hands. He leans in close to Blaine's ear.

"Because it's really been too long," he whispers lowly, flicking his tongue out to just graze along the outer shell of Blaine's ear. He hears a sharp intake of breath, and he smiles as he turns around, striding over to the football field as if nothing happened. Blaine mutters something along the words of, "Tease," but he sounds much to out of breath for the simple walking they've been doing.

They reach Kurt's destination: the bleachers. He walks around to the back and, just as he suspected, there's a nice, soft- looking, tan couch there, courtesy of the Sue Sylvester campaign. He drops his bag next to it, gesturing for Blaine to do the same. He grins and his heart warms a little as he watches Blaine carefully laying the red and yellow roses on the ground, making sure they weren't going to be squished easily. Kurt reaches out a hand to tug Blaine closer, so they're standing next to the couch near the middle.

"So how's your day been," Kurt ask as he wraps his arms loosely around Blaine's neck and swaying them a little.

Blaine's hands immediately find his waist instinctively, humming contentedly and enjoying the moment. "It's alright. Pretty good, even. You?"

Kurt smiled back him. "Same, really."

"I have to ask: what's with a couch?"

Kurt shrugged in response. "Quinn asked for it from Coach Sylvester while she was in the Skanks. Probably because she was helping Coach with her campaign or something. A couple of the Cheerios I'm still close with told me it had to do with it hurting to stand after smoking so much."

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "You were close with the Cheerios?"

"I would like to think so," Kurt answered proudly. "I did help them win Nationals once."

Blaine grinned broadly. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Kurt smirks and hums a little in response, ducking his head to press his lips to Blaine's. They stand there kissing for a while, relishing in the simple joy of being able to. They had been so cautious the past few weeks, barely holding hands in the hallways and sneaking glances at each other over lunch.

Kurt tilted his head, deepening the kiss and tightening his arms around Blaine, drawing the boy closer. He grinned a little as Blaine pulled him closer in response, snaking his tongue past the other boy's parted lips. He felt Blaine sigh lightly as their tongues met, then gasping as Kurt ran his tongue along the back of his teeth.

They parted for air, but Kurt only ducked his head to press light kisses along his neck, one of his hands moving to undo the gray bowtie, then the top couple buttons of Blaine's shirt. He moved his head lower, pushing aside some of the fabric, lightly nipping at the newly exposed skin. Blaine gasped again as Kurt ran his tongue over the mark. Kurt pulled away, admiring the hickey left on the other boy's collar bone.

Blaine moved a hand to cup Kurt's face, pulling his face in to meet his lips again. It was an odd mixture of dirty and sweet, all tongue and light biting. Blaine used his other hand to starting pulling at the bottom of Kurt's shirt, running his hands under it, and pushing Kurt towards the couch, still kissing. Kurt felt the back of his knees hit the back of the couch and started leaning back, using the ends of Blaine's bowtie to pull him down. There was a pause as they adjusted on the wide leather couch, smiling at each other before the kissed again.

Blaine was careful to suspend himself over Kurt, one arm on the back of the sofa, while the other was placed next to Kurt's head. Kurt slipped his arms lower on Blaine's back, one hand tracing random designs beneath the shirt. The other traveled lower, cupping Blaine's ass and pulling him closer. Kurt swallowed Blaine's moans at the increased contact between them.

"Kurt," Blaine panted as he broke the kiss. Kurt whined at the loss of contact, but Blaine continued. "We- we can't. Not here. It's-"He swallowed deeply, still trying to even his breathing. Kurt made a sound of protest but understood. "We still have classes and neither of us have a change of clothes and the bathrooms are a bit far from here…" Blaine trailed off in his rambling, taking in Kurt's slightly messy appearance. His lips were red and bruised from kissing, his shirt rumpled and ridden up partway, and his hat knocked slightly askew. There's a look of hunger in his eyes, and Blaine swallows, licking his lips and debating whether or not to just screw the rules and continue with kissing Kurt.

"What time is it?" Kurt asks breathlessly.

Blaine glances at his watch on his left hand and groans when he notices the time. "Quarter till the next break."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. Had they really been here that long? He moves the hand on Blaine's neck, pulling him closer so his lips were next to his ear. "Let's make those fifteen minutes last then," he whispers, nipping lightly at the lobe. Blaine moans above him, moving to kiss him again. Both of Kurt's hands pull him closer, and both boys gasp as they feel their erections brush against each other. Blaine grinds into him, and the sound that escapes Kurt's mouth causes him to press impossibly closer. They're both gasping for air at this point, and Kurt's struggling to cool off, which is a task that Blaine makes _incredibly_ difficult as he sucks on the vein in Kurt's neck.

"Blaine- _Blaine_," he manages to gasp out. Blaine hums in acknowledgement, but makes no move to stop his ministrations. "We need- we need to cool- _oh fuck_," he breaks off as Blaine's hand brushes over his nipple under his shirt and his hips continue to roll into his. He thinks about screwing it and letting Blaine jerk or suck him off or whatever it is he wants to do, as long as he doesn't stop touching Kurt.

That is, until someone in front of the couch clears their throat and Blaine jerks away from him suddenly. A whimper escapes Kurt's mouth, but he swings his legs out from under Blaine's, both of them rising from the couch and discreetly adjusting their pants. Blushes rise to both of their cheeks as they hurry past the group of Skanks now gathered there, quickly grabbing their possessions and leaving. They pause on their way back to the school, fixing their appearances. Kurt sets his stuff on the ground as he takes the end of Blaine's bowtie and deftly tying it. Their cheeks are both still flushed and they're both short of breath and their erections are straining painfully against their pants, but they still smile and let out a breathless laugh at each other.

"Think you'll be okay for the rest of school?" Blaine murmurs softly as Kurt brushes his hands over the other boys shoulder.

Kurt wiggles his hips a little, trying to relieve the pressure in his pants. "I think so. You?"

Blaine shrugs. "It's nothing I haven't had to deal with before."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, and Blaine only offers, "You and your damn skinny jeans," in explanation. Kurt smirks, smoothing over the bowtie once more.

"C'mon," he said, sliding a hand down to twine his fingers with Blaine's. "Let's go to class."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


End file.
